pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mummified Gzzzliert
A secret boss in Pikmin: New World. It is located in the Fields of Dormancy, where it lies deep beneath a massive mound of snow. The strange creature is very vaguely humanoid, resembling a large, slouching figure with arms dangling down far below its knees. It has a large head with a massive pale blue mouth and a purple tongue. Its facial features are hidden from view, covered by a wrapping of greenish, kelp-like bandages. These bindings cover its entire body, obsuring the flesh beneath them. However, the flesh can be seen breifly when the creature lifts a foot to walk, where the bottom of its foot appears a pale mauve colour. Another time one can see its flesh is when it begins to take damage, as the bandages will begin to rip and gaps in between them reveal more mauve skin underneath. Bandages also dangle from its arms, that lie on its sides and end in three fingered hands that are tightly clenched into tight fists. The only possible way of fighting it is by throwing fifteen bomb rocks at its mound until its back is visible above the snow. It must then be bombarded with purple pikmin in order for the snow layer to crack and for it to rise from its frozen slumber, initiating the battle. The Gzzzliert is slow-moving, making it an easy target for the pikmin to hit. It also attacks slowly, making it easy to dodge the individual attacks. However, it has an immense amount of health that makes it take a long time for it to deplete and cannot be stunned, rendering purple pikmin much less effective against it. The most efficient way of beating it is by rapidly tossing bomb rocks at it. This makes it useful to have a large number of yellows in your pikmin squad. It has multiple ways of attacking. The simplest form is just simply stomping and squashing the pikmin that are in its way. It may also attempt to throw punches at them with its powerful fists, at the same time shaking off any pikmin that may have gotten a foothold. It will also lash out the tendril-like strings of bandaging like whips to kill, if not deflower, the pikmin close to it. Even using the bomb rock strategy It may take a long time to defeat, so it is best to be patient if you wish to beat it. The creature may also lead you far away from the battlefield, so it is advised that all enemies in the surrounding area be taken care of so that they do not interfere with the battle. The battle cannot take up more than a third of the day. If it does, the creature will burrow back into the ground, never to be seen again. if the creature is defeated before this, however, its bandages will turn black and it will melt down to the ground, revealing the game's only Mummy's Pearl, which makes the total pikmin count of the onion it is brought to go up buy a third. Category: Pikmin: New World Category: Creatures with no known family